parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny Ling
Penny Ling is a panda from Littlest Pet Shop. She played Sadness in Inside Out (Animal Style) She is an emotion She played Phoebe in Magic School Bus (Animal Style) She is a girl She will play Phineas Flynn in an upcoming Phineas and Ferb parody Gallery: Penny Ling (Ring).png|Ring Penny (pregnant).png|Pregnant So come here kiddies.png Penny_Ling_Sad_Eyes.png Lovely Penny Ling.png Sunil_looking_at_penny_getting_mad.png Penny_Ling.jpg Penny_ling_vector_by_victoriathekitty-d5ssgqw.png 640px-Penny_Ling_party_clothes.png Mrs. Lovers (2).png|Mrs. Lovers. Exhausted Mrs. Lovers.png|I'm tired. Mrs. Lowers (sad).png|I'm sad. rfshdtuju.png|"Oh dear." kykgtkv.png|Up there. yjcfgyck.png|I'm strong. tdbghdht.png|What's wrong? Oie transparent (3).png|Gosh. Mrs. Lovers jumsp down..png|Down I go. idryjyhfjyc.png|The rear Fanfare.png|Fanfare! Stop right there Or what.png|Look who's here. Put 'em up.png|Penny (Mrs. Lovers): Okay Manfred, Put 'em up! Somebody needs a hug.png|I'll give you a hug. Tdjrtdfhjndtj.png|Cute look. Great.png|Great. Uhhhh.png Too nervous to tell you.png|I can't tell you. Penny Ling arrives (1).png|I'm here. Penny Ling fanfares (2).png|Fanfare The truth.png|It's the truth. You really mean it.png|You really mean it. Penny Ling (fairy).png Penny Ling.png Sunil tada.png Sunil holding picture.png Relatives *Tongueo Money (boyfriend/crush/husband) *Luke Money (son) *Leia Ling (daughter) *Connor Money (son) *Caitlin Ling (daughter) *Lee Money (son) *Elizabeth Ling (daughter) *Gilbert Money (son) *Eddie Ling (son) Trivia *Her, Minka Mink, Sunil Nelva, Russell Ferguson, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, and Zoe Trent's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *It is revealed that Tongueo and Penny love each other and are finally married. *In Mrs. Lovers, Penny Ling becomes pregnant. *She has finally given birth to Luke Money, who is seen at the end of Animals, Inc, and now resides in his dad's red baby carrier, and will join his parents and the others for more spoof traveling. Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters Category:Bears Category:Pandas Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Violet Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Friendly Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:DHX Media Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Happy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters with a puppy's eyes Category:Geniuses Category:Characters who cry Category:Sisters Category:Superheroes Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Buster Moon And Friends Category:Betito And My Friends Category:My Family And My Friends (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:Betito And Her Gang Category:Cry Babies Category:Crybabies Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Vinnytovar